Moments Unforgetable
by Buffalo
Summary: Highly Fluffy labor and delivery story, rating is because I didn't hold back on description and there is some innuendo. Bringing new life into the world through Olivers' eyes.


Disclaimer - Clearly I don't own any of the characters, also this is a labor and delivery story so if that's something you're not comfortable with do not proceed!

He is at odds with himself. For the life of him, he can't remember how he got here. Ok, that's not completely true, he's pretty sure there was a bottle of Tequila involved, but how did he get here?

Sweat is sliding down her temple as the nurse calls for another push. The nurse is still trying to get him to move down, to leave her side and he wants to tell her she's crazy, he's not going anywhere, but then Felicity, in the calm after a push, is urging him down too.

'Go see Oliver, she's coming,' Felicity's breath is laboured and he's stuck. He doesn't want to let go of her hand. He doesn't want to move from his spot but at the same time, this is a moment he cannot miss. He feels her grip tighten on his hand and he knows another contraction is coming. She lets go of his hand and grips the rails of the bed, making the choice for him, because who are they kidding; she has always been the strong one.

He moves down the hospital bed, around the nurse holding his wife's leg back and the air is sucked right out of his lungs as he takes in the sight before him. He's been between those beautiful thighs a thousand times, probably more; but nothing can prepare him for the sight of a perfect little head entering the world.

He thinks he hears the doctor give her a 'one more push' command but he's not sure he can still hear a single thing. Every one of his senses has disappeared except for sight. He watches in complete awe, his Felicity gives a final push and a perfect little human is brought into the world.

Sound is coming and going, he hears the Doctor shout; "It's a girl!" as they suction mucus from her little body and place her between Felicity's breasts. He misses the scream though; aren't they all supposed to scream? Felicity's head falls back into the pillow behind her, her hands trembling as they lightly grasp the infant pressed against her. She's crying, shaking with exhaustion and joy and love. He doesn't think his heart can take it. The picture they paint, his girls; it's messy and it feels like there are million people in the room; he doesn't think he's ever seen anything so beautiful.

"Mayor Queen?" the nurse is handing him a pair of scissors and they're urging him forward, back between those powerful thighs to cut the cord. Its' harder than he thought and he has to take his eyes away from them to focus and why doesn't the doctor just do this.

Another nurse is there and she lifts the baby from Felicity, and there's that scream. It pierces through the air, loud and clear. He wants to tell them to put her back, give her back to her mother. He must have his Arrow face on because Felicity gives a little giggle and she's holding her hand out for him again. He goes to her instantly. Wraps his hand around hers and finds her lips. She's pushing again and for a second he panics, there's only supposed to be one baby then he remembers the birthing class and relaxes back into the little stool beside the bed.

They finish up between her legs and he's glad he's tired of seeing so many people in a place that should belong only to him. A nurse has come by with a warm wet cloth for Felicity's chest and he takes it from her. Cleaning the area their daughter had just been with a softness he wasn't sure existed inside of him.

Their daughter, they had a daughter. It hadn't been their plan to wait but the little nugget had been too busy or turned the wrong way and the choice in the end had been the baby's. Felicity hadn't minded, she'd been sure it was girl…she and Thea, always calling her a her. He didn't care really, girl or boy, but it had irked him a little that they both just seemed to know.

Felicity's eyes hadn't left the corner where the nurses worked to clean and weigh and do all they had to do with the baby. Their daughter – god he would never get tired of saying that – hadn't stopped her screaming and finally someone brought her back to them. The teeny little human was placed back between Felicity's breasts and instantly her cries quieted. Clearly the kid already knew exactly where she was supposed to be.

Another nurse approached and his hearing seemed to leave him again as he watched them move the little girl under Felicity's breast. He'd thought nothing could be more beautiful than the moment they'd placed that fresh little body onto his wife but this was something else entirely. Felicity winced as a gummy little mouth latched onto her nipple. A tiny hand broke free from the blankets Oliver couldn't stop himself from reaching out to grasp it. Felicity's head instantly turned, her soft eyes watching him touch his daughter for the first time.

He felt the tears falling only after she had moved her hand up, to brush them away.

"I love you," she whispered and he was so overcome he could only drop his head to the crook of her neck and cry.

Never; never did he ever think he would be here.

Felicity cradled his head to her with one arm and their daughter to her breast with the other. Again he marveled at her strength.

He couldn't have told anyone how long it took to collect himself; time, like his hearing and taste and really all his other senses seemed to be malfunctioning but sooner than he wanted he was walking out of their little room and just around the corner to the waiting area.

He was pretty sure people weren't supposed to be so close to the delivery room. Luckily, over the years they'd made some close friends at the hospital. He was grateful for the exception to the rule when he rounded the corner and saw his family scattered throughout the little cluster of chairs.

Digg saw him first and his brothers' eyes latched onto his, a wide smile splitting his face. They all stood up when Digg did. Oliver's eyes moved over his family; Rene and Zoe, Dinah and Curtis; Digg, Lyla and JJ; Quentin – who looked down at his phone and smiled, "Donna's in a cab on her way here, she's not too happy the baby was so early." Oliver had to chuckle at that, it was only a week early but still Donna would be unhappy she'd missed it and honestly Oliver was a little disappointed as well. She was his daughters only grandparent, though looking at Quentin, Oliver was pretty sure his baby would have a grandfather as well, regardless of if he and Donna got their shit together.

A soft sob had him looking down at Thea, the only one who hadn't stood up. Her new boyfriend of a couple months, Sam, had his hand squeezing her shoulder gently as she cried into her hands. Oliver dropped to his knees in front of his baby sister, and a flood of memories came back to him. He remembered coming to the hospital to see Thea for the first time, had it been like this for his parents when they had been born, was it like this for everyone?

"I heard her cry," Thea sobbed into his shoulder, "It's a her, isn't it? I have a niece don't I?" Her eyes met his and he couldn't contain the smile that lit his face. "Yes, it's a her." Thea broke down again and she leapt into his arms. Thea would have loved a nephew just as much, he knew that, he saw it when she was with William but she'd known, just like Felicity, this was her niece. Oliver saw the rest of his family hugging each other as they celebrated his daughters' arrival. His baby was going to know so much love it took his breath away. Oliver stood up and pulled Thea with him. "When Donna gets here, would you just send her in?" Oliver looked to Quentin, he knew their relationship was complicated but he also knew they loved each other.

"Hey what's her name?" Curtis yelled as he and Thea started to walk away.

Oliver turned around and looked at Quentin, "Matilda Laurel Queen," and if anyone thought it was odd that they'd named their daughter after Olivers ex they wisely kept their mouths shut. Laurel was so much more than just Olivers ex.

"We wanted something strong," Oliver whispered to the detective and he lowered his head, nodding; lost in his own thoughts.

Oliver dragged Thea around the corner and he caught a quick glimpse of Felicity through the little window in the door. His breath caught in his throat for the millionth time that day. Her hair was piled messily on her head, not a lick of makeup adorned her face. She'd slipped her glasses back on and she was examining their little girls fingers, bringing each one to her lips and smiling after she'd kissed it. His hand covered his heart as if he could release the tension just simply by doing that. Thea placed her chin on his arm and looked up at him through wet tears. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered. He looked down but she was looking back through the little window and she had a look of adoration on her face as well, for his niece but also for his wife – her sister in law.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Thea's shoulders and pushed the door open. Felicity's head lifted slowly and she took them in, she was radiant, Oliver couldn't remember a moment where she had ever been more beautiful.

"Wake up Tilly, it's time to meet your Auntie Thea, she's the best." Felicity whispered into the babies cheek and Thea let a little sob escape as she moved slowly to the bed.

Oliver exhaled quietly tucking this moment into the very deepest places of his memory. It was unforgettable.

A/N – So I have been reading all these incredible Oliver and Felicity have a baby fics and they are incredible really, but I just felt like these early moments where brushed over more often than not so I thought I'd throw a little something together. I know it was a fluff overloaded but I couldn't resist. I feel like this would be a monumental moment for anyone, but more so for Oliver with everything he's been through and especially having missed it with William. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
